Quality Time
by JRedd7272
Summary: Dimentio is back, and he took the Chaos heart with him. When an Inkling girl that can swim comes in, how will she defeat the guy?
1. Preview

**YEEEEEEEEE, THE OBSESSION AINT OVER YET, DUDES XD. I obviously have to put Dimentio SOMEWHERE in my fics. He is literally one of the best Mario villains ever made.**

**And here I put him with a match against an Inkling. Wanna see how it goes? Tune into this story. ;)**

* * *

Sam is... a very special Inkling. Since an incident that happened at Saltspray Rig, she realized that she is one of those rare squids to actually swim in water.

The SRL (Squid Research Lab (NOT the one that Nintendo has XD) gave her an interview of what happened, and when she spent time at the lab, she became a good swimmer.

Along the way, she made a couple friends and a rival/enemy. But it was after her last combat session where Sam disappeared in an "ink pool" that was still a prototype.

But Sam was cocky, and just did it anyway, since she was tired of the whole lab thing when she realized that Octavio was behind some of it.

And since then, no one has seen her. Is she dead, or still alive? If so, is she in another dimension?

Meanwhile, there has been something else going on. Ever since the Chaos Heart's destruction, the world of Flipside has been restored.

The love couple who stopped it consisted of Lady Timpani, or Tippi, who's been searching for his loved one for many years since an incident.

And the other was Blumiere, or most widely known as Count Bleck, who tried to end all worlds with a void with a book known as the Dark Prognosticus (I think that's how you spell it).

But Bleck just did it because he thought the world took Timpani away from him. There was someone else who wanted to take the Chaos Heart to a whole new level.

And that person is Dimentio.

This guy has betrayed Count Bleck, and controls the heart instead. So his goal was to erase all worlds, and create another one where he is the leader.

He has been defeated when the Pure Hearts came in. Even after they've been used on Bleck. Dimentio has been defeated as a result.

But lately... a mysterious force has brought him back. And with that, much more power than he used to have.

With this power, he began to find different people and mind control them to work for him.

Meanwhile, Dimentio escaped his original dimension, and created one as his own. But he still wants to liberate other worlds.

Tippi is aware of this, so she turned to pixl form as a butterfly to investigate this situation. Besides Bleck, Dimentio was apparently well-known by Tippi.

But little do they know... a surprise visitor is gonna come, where things will be affected DRASTICALLY.

* * *

*mysterious world*

"*gasp* Oh no!" Tippi cried, surprised that she missed the one shot.

But Dimentio wasn't affected one bit. In fact, since the shot missed, it just merely tickled him.

Dimentio turns around to face them, with a sinister smile.

"Well, well, well. And here I thought today couldn't get any BETTER!" Dimentio yelled, and then puts two of his fingers together to shoot a magic attack at them.

Since Dimentio was very powerful, it blew up the top of the tower.

Sam groaned, feeling the pain. Her eyes widened when she saw Tippi trapped in the rubble.

"Tippi!" Sam shouted. Tippi moans as she regains consciousness.

"Ugh... Sam, here! Take the guide!" Tippi commanded as she used little energy to make the book teleport to her.

Sam looked at the book in confusion.

"Listen, I know of one way to get rid of Dimentio. It's-" Tippi started, but then she heard the jester floating above her.

"Oh my god! Sam, run! Get down!" Tippi cried. Sam wasted no time in running away from the situation.

"Good ol Lady Timpani. I've been waiting an ETERNITY to have a chat face to face." Dimentio chuckled. He forced Tippi to float near him.

"Everyone, I would like you to thank out good ol friend here! Give her a hand/butterfly wing!" Dimentio said. His demon creations cheered with him.

"This Pixl was the one who tried to stop Count Bleck in the first place!" Dimentio explained. Tippi shuddered when the psychotic jester mentioned that name.

"Aw, don't look at me like that, Tippi. It's not too late to join me!" Dimentio laughed. And he uses his hands to mess with Tippi's wings.

"With your ability to be a Pixl, you'll fit right in with my army!" He offered. Tippi was now angry upon that.

"I'LL DIE BEFORE I JOIN YOU! I know your weakness, Dimentio!" Tippi screamed.

"Oh yeah? And I know a riddle. Why did the butterfly Pixl do this?" Dimentio asked as he puts his arms and legs high into the air.

"This?" Tippi mimicked the pose. Then Dimentio quickly uses magic to turn Tippi to stone.

Now she was frozen. Sam gasped at this, as she watched everything.

Dimentio picks up the stoned Pixl.

"Because some people are still dumb, like a caveman trying to fight a dinosaur with just a spoon! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" Dimentio cackles as he waves Tippi around. All the demons laughed with him.

Sam was furious. She couldn't let this guy win. She couldn't.

But Sam was too slow, as Dimentio and his demons teleported away.

Wait.

One of them was listening to music. He must've been not paying attention.

Sam used this time to knock her fist onto the back of his head, and knocked him out.

The demon dropped some device.

"Aha! A teleporter!" Sam cheered. She pressed the button, and away she went.

Sam thought she was gonna be teleported to some castle, or throne room from this guy.

Nope. Instead, it was a beach. Why here though?

"Ah ha ha. I've been expecting you." A voice called out. Sam looked in front of her, and she saw Dimentio smirking at her.

"What do we have here? A squid girl?" Dimentio playfully pats her head.

"Give Tippi back!" Sam commanded.

"Really? You're that desperate for her? Likely story," Dimentio scoffed, "Listen. I know who you are, Sam. I've seen your tests to become a swimmer. I've seen when the Octoling known as '23' drowned you. And when you nearly killed her out of anger."

Sam's jaw hit the floor. How did he know about all of this?

"Besides, you seem like a worthy person since Mario, the princess, the arm flailer, and the ideal host for the Chaos Heart. How about we get to talk about each other more often, huh?" Dimentio assumed.

"You turned Tippi into stone! Don't test me, jester! I kicked 23's a* when we fought last time, I could do the same to you!" Sam threatened.

"Ha! If you wanna fight, then we can! I'll easily end your game!" Dimentio laughed. He snaps his fingers, and then a bubble shield surrounded him. But then it shrunk so it was the same size as him.

So it wasn't really in the shape of a bubble. It was in the shape of him.

"Now, let us do some underwater combat. WITH MAGIC! Just to make it more fun!" Dimentio threatened, a wide smile going on.

"Ugh, fine. Don't come crying to me when you lose." Sam groaned, as she got into a position.

"Come crying to me? That's such a smart quote, like a nerd picking every answer on the final exams during a stressful day! Ha ha ha!" Dimentio just kept on laughing, leading to Sam's anger rising, her eyes turning pink, and Dimentio's amusement.

"Good luck with that." Dimentio said in a serious tone, and the dives into the ocean.

_"Why do I even try." _Sam thought, and chased after him.

* * *

*underwater*

A giant magic hand grabbed Sam and trapped her body against a rock. Sam was laying on her belly as she struggled to get freed.

"NBLBLBLOBLO! PBLBLBLEBLBLEESBLE! LBLBLEBLBLT MBLBE GBLBLBO!(NO! PLEASE! LET ME GO!)" Sam kept on struggling, losing a bunch of air in the process. Dimentio just finds this very amusing.

"Yeah. That's a lesson. Don't be a hero, Sam." Dimentio said evilly. He extends his hand behind him, and grabbed Tippi, still in stone.

"This is what happens to heroes in my world." Dimentio said. He snaps his fingers, and the guide disintegrated into nothingness.

"NBLBLO! TBLBLBHE GBLBIBLBLIDBLE!"(NO! THE GUIDE!)" Sam shrieked, but then her face turns blue as she inhales the water, and starts coughing.

Dimentio just shows his insane grin as Sam eventually loses consciousness. Once she was, Dimentio lets her go.

"Yes! Now no one can stand in my way! I will use the Chaos Heart, and take over every world in existence! And even if you're dead, you'll have a front row seat!" Dimentio cackled.

He cackles for about 10 seconds before he calms down and glares at the drowned girl.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay and chat with a tomboy squid girl, I must be on my way. I have worlds to take over." Dimentio said. He keeps Tippi in his grasp as he waves in a mockingly way.

"Ciao!"

And then he teleports away. All hope was lost for Sam now.

It was...

It was...

* * *

**Author's Note: That's just the preview. Next chapter will show more dialogue, how Sam met Tippi, AND an actual fighting scene. For how it all starts and ends.**

**Sam belongs to Dini-Hoo on Deviantart, and Dimentio and Splatoon belong to Nintendo.**

**Stay Fresh, dudes! :D**

**P.S: Sam DOES live at the end.**


	2. Real Story

**Well, well. I bet none of you expected me to come back to this story. Well, it's been on my mind lately, and I wanna go ahead and make this an ACTUAL story for some reason.**

**I'll make this quick because every hardware just wants to toy with me. And I really wanna get started on my next crossover.**

**Enjoy this, though. ;)**

* * *

Sam is... a very special Inkling. Since an incident that happened at Saltspray Rig, she realized that she is one of those rare squids to actually swim in water.

The SRL (Squid Research Lab (NOT the one that Nintendo has XD) gave her an interview of what happened, and when she spent time at the lab, she became a good swimmer.

Along the way, she made a couple friends and a rival/enemy. But it was after her last combat session where Sam disappeared in an "ink pool" that was still a prototype.

But Sam was cocky, and just did it anyway, since she was tired of the whole lab thing when she realized that Octavio was behind some of it.

And since then, no one has seen her. Is she dead, or still alive? If so, is she in another dimension?

Meanwhile, there has been something else going on. Ever since the Chaos Heart's destruction, the world of Flipside has been restored.

The love couple who stopped it consisted of Lady Timpani, or Tippi, who's been searching for his loved one for many years since an incident.

And the other was Blumiere, or most widely known as Count Bleck, who tried to end all worlds with a void with a book known as the Dark Prognosticus (I think that's how you spell it).

But Bleck just did it because he thought the world took Timpani away from him. There was someone else who wanted to take the Chaos Heart to a whole new level.

And that person is Dimentio.

This guy has betrayed Count Bleck, and controls the heart instead. So his goal was to erase all worlds, and create another one where he is the leader.

He has been defeated when the Pure Hearts came in. Even after they've been used on Bleck. Dimentio has been defeated as a result.

But lately... a mysterious force has brought him back. And with that, much more power than he used to have.

With this power, he began to find different people and mind control them to work for him.

Meanwhile, Dimentio escaped his original dimension, and created one as his own. But he still wants to liberate other worlds.

Tippi is aware of this, so she turned to pixl form as a butterfly to investigate this situation. Besides Bleck, Dimentio was apparently well-known by Tippi.

But little do they know... a surprise visitor is gonna come, where things will be affected DRASTICALLY.

* * *

***scene: mysterious place***

Sam lays unconscious in a weird and unrecognizable place. She groans as she sits back up. When she opened her eyes, she was no longer back in the lab, or even the comfort of her own home.

She was in a dark room, with nothing in it. Especially since it's pitch dark.

_"Great," _Sam said in her mind, looking annoyed, _"Not only am I out of the lab, and getting my reward, but now I don't know where I am. Let's see if there's a door or something around this place."_

Sam stood up and walked around the pitch black area. This only place was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Someone else is in here. Good." A light, female voice was heard. Sam turned around, but saw nothing.

"Hey, who's there? If you're coming to mess with me, you will regret it!" She yelled as she got into a fighting position. Then something small flew over to her. It looked like some sort of rainbow butterfly.

"Do not be alarmed. I have no intention of hurting you." The butterfly said. Sam eased up. She just kneeled down and looked at the butterfly.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"My name is Tippi. I am a Pixl that comes in peace," The rainbow butterfly replied, "Judging by your looks... you don't look like you're from around here. I can tell because of your confused face."

"Name's Sam. And yes, I am not from here," Sam explained, "I come from a place called Inkopolis, and was sent to a lab to test my skills from my immunity to water. Arguments and fights happened, and... here we are."

"Immunity... to water?" Tippi tilted herself sideways in confusion, unaware what Sam was talking about.

"See, Inklings are very sensitive to water," Sam explained, "Our bodies are so thin, we dissolve when in contact with it. But somehow, I have some power that allows me to not dissolve when in water. And I'm not the only one! That's why I was sent to that lab!"

"Hm... your story interests me, Sam. I may have the perfect way to help you." Tippi said.

"Kay, but make it quick. I don't know how long I am going to last in here." Sam exclaimed.

"Okay, so, apparently... I need your help to do something in order for this to happen," Tippi warned, "Someone dark and evil has come back somehow, and has gotten more powerful than he already is. If my theory is correct, if we are able to defeat him, then maybe he'll open up a portal to send you back home."

"Great. More fights..." Sam groaned.

"I do think you may not stand a chance, Sam. Without a specific weapon, he is unstoppable." Tippi said sadly.

"I will do whatever it takes!" Sam shouted. The look on her face showed Tippi that she had to go back.

Tippi also could've sworn she saw some flame pattern glow on her hair. But she shook her head and ignored that fact.

"Very well then. I do have a plan B, but it is very risky." Tippi responded.

"I'm ready." Sam said.

"Then let's go..." Tippi answered. She floated to the other side, and Sam followed the butterfly there.

Soon, they found an exit to the room. Sam opens the door, and allows Tippi to exit first. She floats on by, and Sam continues to follow the rainbow Pixl on their way out.

* * *

***scene: outside this mysterious place***

Another creature floats up to the sky. This creature was a jester with a black and white mask, with his first eye being black on the white side, and the second eye being yellow on the black side.

He wore a purple and yellow jester hat, yellow points on almost each tip of that hat, and a shirt of the same color. He had black pants and black boots, and also wore black gloves. All surrounded by a white outline.

The jester smirked as he looked at an army behind him. They were demon-like creatures. All red, huge, and an evil look on their face.

"Ready to wreak some havoc, demons?" The jester bellowed. And all those demons there cheered at his speech.

On the top of a tower in this place, Sam peeked over to see that group. Tippi was right next to her.

"Is this the threat, Tippi? He doesn't seem that tough." Sam boasted.

"That is Dimentio, one of the most evil people out there," Tippi responded, "And trust me, he is way more powerful than you think. It didn't even take normal combat to defeat him. So you will need my help for this."

"If you say so. I just need to find my way out of here." Sam said.

"Fortunately, I got a backup weapon right here." Tippi insisted. She floated back again, and soon came back with a stunning weapon on the ground.

The cover on it had a heart.

"This stunning weapon is used from small remains of the Pure Hearts," Tippi explained, "These were used to stop Dimentio from taking over my own world, so I can be able to temporarily stun him good if this lands."

"And what's my part in this?" Sam asked.

"You do the final blow, Sam. That's your job," Tippi replied, "This guide you see behind me explains all of Dimentio's weaknesses. Use one you are most comfortable with, and use that to finish him off."

"Alright. Seems fair enough." Sam said with a smile and a shrug. She looked at the guide, which had a white cover and a lot of pages. The cover had no title, though. It was just blank...

"I only have one chance to make this shot. So make sure not to distract me." Tippi warned.

"Of course!" Sam responded. She backed away so she can give the Pixl her time.

With the power of the Pure Hearts, Tippi was able to make the weapon float in the air. She made it aim at Dimentio, who had no idea that the Pixl was there at this time.

"Steady, steady aiming... aaaaaaannnd..." Tippi started. Then a weird logo that looked like a Nintendo Switch sneakily appeared behind Tippi.

"Imma bout to end this Pixl's whole career." It said. Then...

_Click!_

Tippi shuddered upon hearing the loud click, and she was forced to land her shot.

But it went over Dimentio. Speaking of which, Dimentio looked at the beam above him flow out, and hit a tree. He did feel it near his hat, and did actually have a feel to it, but it did nothing.

"*gasp* Oh no!" Tippi cried, surprised that she missed the one shot.

But Dimentio wasn't affected one bit. In fact, since the shot missed, it just merely tickled him.

Dimentio turns around to face them, with a sinister smile.

"Well, well, well. And here I thought today couldn't get any BETTER!" Dimentio yelled, and then puts two of his fingers together to shoot a magic attack at them.

Since Dimentio was very powerful, it blew up the top of the tower.

Sam groaned, feeling the pain. Her eyes widened when she saw Tippi trapped in the rubble.

"Tippi!" Sam shouted. Tippi moans as she regains consciousness.

"Ugh... Sam, here! Take the guide!" Tippi commanded as she used little energy to make the book teleport to her.

Sam looked at the book in confusion.

"Listen, I know of one way to get rid of Dimentio. It's-" Tippi started, but then she heard the jester floating above her.

"Oh my god! Sam, run! Get down!" Tippi cried. Sam wasted no time in running away from the situation, but not before taking the book with her

"Good ol Lady Timpani. I've been waiting an ETERNITY to have a chat face to face." Dimentio chuckled. He forced Tippi to float near him.

"Everyone, I would like you to thank our good ol friend here! Give her a hand/butterfly wing!" Dimentio said. His demon creations cheered with him.

"This Pixl was the one who tried to stop Count Bleck in the first place!" Dimentio explained. Tippi shuddered when the psychotic jester mentioned that name.

"Aw, don't look at me like that, Tippi. It's not too late to join me!" Dimentio laughed. And he uses his hands to mess with Tippi's wings.

"With your ability to be a Pixl, you'll fit right in with my army!" He offered. Tippi was now angry upon that.

"I'LL DIE BEFORE I JOIN YOU! I know your weakness, Dimentio!" Tippi screamed.

"Oh yeah? And I know a riddle. Why did the butterfly Pixl do this?" Dimentio asked as he puts his arms and legs high into the air.

"This?" Tippi mimicked the pose. Then Dimentio quickly uses magic to turn Tippi to stone.

Now she was frozen. Sam gasped at this, as she watched everything.

Dimentio picks up the stoned Pixl.

"Because some people are still dumb, like a caveman trying to fight a dinosaur with just a spoon! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" Dimentio cackles as he waves Tippi around. All the demons laughed with him.

Sam was furious. She couldn't let this guy win. She couldn't.

But Sam was too slow, as Dimentio and his demons teleported away.

Wait.

One of them was listening to music. He must've been not paying attention.

Sam used this time to run to the demon and knock her fist onto the back of his head. That knocked him out.

The demon dropped some device.

"Aha! A teleporter!" Sam cheered. She pressed the button, and away she went.

Sam thought she was gonna be teleported to some castle, or throne room from this guy.

* * *

Nope. Instead, it was a beach. Why here though?

"Ah ha ha. I've been expecting you." A voice called out. Sam looked in front of her, and she saw Dimentio smirking at her.

"What do we have here? A squid girl?" Dimentio playfully pats her head.

"Tippi mentioned who you are." Sam exclaimed.

"If you're waiting like an audience anticipated for their greatest experience yet just for an introduction, I allow myself to do it," Dimentio said, "Known as the master of dimensions, the pleaser of crowds... I am... Dimentio!"

Dimentio boops Sam's nose, and that made her growl in anger.

"Remember the name well." The jester teased.

"Give Tippi back!" Sam commanded.

"Really? You're that desperate for her? Likely story," Dimentio scoffed, "Listen. I know who you are, Sam. I've seen your tests to become a swimmer. I've seen when the Octoling known as '23' drowned you. And when you nearly killed her out of anger."

Sam's jaw hit the floor. How did he know about all of this?

"Besides, you seem like a worthy person since Mario, the ravishing princess, the arm flailer, and the ideal host for the Chaos Heart. How about we get to talk about each other more often, huh?" Dimentio assumed.

"You turned Tippi into stone! Don't test me, jester! I kicked 23's a** when we fought last time, I could do the same to you!" Sam threatened.

"Ha! If you wanna fight, then we can! I'll easily end your game!" Dimentio laughed. He snaps his fingers, and then a bubble shield surrounded him. But then it shrunk so it was the same size as him.

So it wasn't really in the shape of a bubble. It was in the shape of him.

"Now, let us do some underwater combat. WITH MAGIC! Just to make it more fun!" Dimentio threatened, a wide smile going on.

"Ugh, fine. Don't come crying to me when you lose." Sam groaned, as she got into a position.

"Come crying to me? That's such a smart quote, like a nerd picking every answer on the final exams during a stressful day! Ha ha ha!" Dimentio just kept on laughing, leading to Sam's anger rising, her eyes turning pink, and much to Dimentio's amusement.

"Good luck with that." Dimentio said in a serious tone, and the dives into the ocean.

_"Why do I even try." _Sam thought, and chased after him. She threw the book down, and then stepped into the ocean. Once she was deep enough in the ocean, she took a deep breath, and then swam down to catch up with him.

The demon creatures just watch the show from above. One of their strengths is good eyesight.

Tippi, still stuck in stone, was just stuck in the sand.

* * *

***underwater***

Sam continued swimming down as deep as she can. When she almost made it to the bottom, she saw Dimentio there. And she knew that this wasn't gonna be a fair battle. Mainly because she couldn't breathe, and Dimentio could because of the bubble shield.

"Ahh, so nice of you to join me! Are you ready for your biggest fight yet?" Dimentio teased.

"Ilblbiblif ybblbou sbblablbay sbblblo. (If you say so.)" Sam replied, with puffed cheeks and a shrug. Dimentio's smirk was wide as he puts his hands in the air.

"Now we start this underwater combat, like two great white sharks hunting for blood in a sharp, steady ocean!" The jester laughed. He floated around everywhere, which made Sam get a little uneasy.

But this was for her to get back home.

She swam a little faster than usual, and managed to land a punch on him. But Dimentio just laughed.

"Impressive! But I am not the kind to warm up to people anymore!" He chuckled. He raised his hand up, his pointer finger sticking out, and summoned a magic ball of energy. Then he that ball at Sam.

"BLBGURM!" Sam exclaimed a small bit as she barely dodged it, due to her movements slowed down due to being underwater. Her air was being wasted quickly, so she decided to swim back up to the surface.

"Ah ha ha, don't go just yet! The show is just getting started!" Dimentio teased as he chased after her. During her swim back up, Dimentio was continuing to shoot magic balls at her.

Luckily, Sam dodged them all. And she made it back to the surface, refilling her lungs with air.

"Surely you know the trippy moments we all have." Dimentio mocked as he rises from the ocean. He flipped sideways as if teleporting, and was now unseen (cuz Super Paper Mario logic).

With that he summoned another magic ball, and attacked Sam. Sam got knocked down, but quickly came back up.

"Hmm... you know, this isn't a fair fight." Dimentio said.

"YA THINK?!" Sam shrieked.

"Here. You may need this. Just to be safe." Dimentio chuckled as he snaps his fingers. A Splattershot appears in Sam's hands. It was filled with pink ink. But Sam didn't have her ink tank with her, so she had to use it wisely.

She pointed at Splattershot at Dimentio, who just smirked when facing the aim.

"Can you pierce this... illusion?" He teased. He snaps his fingers, teleporting again. When he came back, there were two more copies of him. Dimentio and his two clones summoned a magic ball attack. But when they shot the ball, they spread out into three more.

Sam screamed as those attacks pushed her down again. They were really tough to avoid.

She came back up and shot at Dimentio. But he just teleported out of the way, with the clones disintegrating.

"Ugh, this jester..." Sam groaned. She swam a little farther out, and Dimentio was on her tail. He put his hands in the air, and a bunch of yellow boxes followed Sam. One of them trapped her inside.

"WHAT THE CARP?!" Sam screamed. The boxes explode, and it sent Sam flying. Dimentio then hurls another magic ball at her.

But Sam avoided it as she dove into the water. Dimentio looked around, his evil smile getting wider.

"I can follow you down there too! I am always stalking, like a rabid wolf that is glaring its eyes onto the trespassers of the woods!" He teased. He then dove down to follow Sam.

With that, he made two clones of himself again, and they prepared magic attacks. Like before, they spread out into three more balls.

Sam grunted as she barely dodges those balls.

"Mmmph..." Sam growled as she swam closer to Dimentio. But like before, he teleports away.

"Abblbablre yblblout sqlblbliblbiddiblbing mblblble?!" Sam yelled. But due to her sentence being messed up again, she swam back up to the surface.

Dimentio was back up shortly, and just smiling at Sam.

"You are a perfect opponent! We should duel like this more often!" Dimentio laughed. He puts his hands up as he starts his box attack again. This time, Sam wasn't prepared, and got trapped inside.

"Aw man..." Sam sighed. The box sent her flying again. But as she was falling down, Sam pulled the trigger of her Splattershot to shoot ink at him. But Dimentio was floating away, dodging all the attacks.

Dimentio's clones were still there, and they prepared more magic balls. Sam was in a panic as she tried to think of a plan. After a few more seconds of dodging, she smiled as she got an idea.

"Hey, Dimentio! Catch me if you can!" She mocked, sticking her tongue out. She then dove underwater after taking a deep breath.

"And I will gladly accept, Sammy!" Dimentio laughed. He chased her down, with more magic attacks. Sam was barely dodging them.

Once they got to the bottom, Dimentio put his hands outwards.

"And now face the end of your game, Sam!" He shrieked. A huge magic ball appears over his head. A few seconds of charging, then he snaps his fingers, exploding the huge ball into little balls that spread out all around him.

Sam smiled through her puffed cheeks and swam up a bit to dodge, then she threw her Splattershot right at him. It was a slow throw, but it was making progress.

Dimentio yelped as she Splattershot hit his face. It was the first hit Sam got him out of many other times.

Dimentio noticed a tear in his bubble shield.

"Oh no!" He exclaimed. So he teleported away. Sam began to swim back up to the surface, but...

Dimentio came right back down, with his bubble shield all new again. Sam glared at the jester as she points her Splattershot at him.

"I... see you weren't messing around, Sam. Your power is due to your determination for how it is so formidable." Dimentio said. Sam just growled.

"But. You realize you were just hitting the tip of the iceberg. And now I have you in might sights." Dimentio quickly snaps his fingers, and a giant magic hand, made out of the magic attacks Dimentio used, trapped Sam on the seafloor.

Sam screamed as the hand had its grip on her tightly. She dropped her Splattershot, while struggling to be freed, with her face turning blue as a result.

"NBLBLBLOBLO! PBLBLBLEBLBLEESBLE! LBLBLEBLBLT MBLBE GBLBLBO! (NO! PLEASE! LET ME GO!)" Sam kept on struggling, losing a bunch of air in the process. Dimentio just finds this very amusing.

"Yeah. That's a lesson. Don't be a hero, Sam." Dimentio said evilly. He extends his hand behind him, and grabbed Tippi, still in stone. The guide came too, to tease Sam big time.

"This is what happens to heroes in my world." Dimentio said. He snaps his fingers, and the guide disintegrated into nothingness.

"NBLBLO! TBLBLBHE GBLBIBLBLIDBLE!"(NO! THE GUIDE!)" Sam shrieked, but then her face turns a darker blue as she inhales the water, and starts coughing.

Dimentio just shows his insane grin as Sam eventually loses consciousness. Once she was, Dimentio lets her go.

"Yes! Now no one can stand in my way! I will use the Chaos Heart, and take over every world in existence! And even if you're dead, you'll have a front row seat!" Dimentio cackled.

He cackles for about 10 seconds before he calms down and glares at the drowned girl.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay and chat with a tomboy squid girl, I must be on my way. I have worlds to take over." Dimentio said. He keeps Tippi in his grasp as he waves in a mockingly way.

"Ciao!"

And then he teleports away. All hope was lost for Sam now.

It was...

It was...

...

A giant net was coming down on Sam, soon taking her back up.

* * *

**A/N: Like mentioned before, Sam is NOT my character. She belongs to "Dini-hoo" on Deviantart, so read his story "Lab Splat" to learn more about her.**

**Now that I have this done, I have a fun little parody fanfic to make. And boy, I don't know if you guys are ready. XD**

**That's all I got for today, though. Have a great day, everyone, and Stay Fresh! :D**


End file.
